


Winter

by Casmonster1



Series: Seasons of Love [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce is a buffer of sorts, Joker can't remember, M/M, teenage daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker wakes up with a migraine unable to remember anything.... isn't he in for some surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

Joker woke up to a shout, his head hurting, but given not being able to remember Jack must have had fun, the panic he normally felt was ebbing as he registered where he was. Home. 

"Dad! I'm going to be late." Hannah grabbed her purse, checking for her phone. 

Joker sighed, could she not yell? And who the hell was that anyway? Joker stood, heading to the closet. Picking out a pair of jeans and a tan shirt, but also noting that their wardrobe had changed, how long had he been out for? It felt like ages but that couldn't be right.

Bruce walked upstairs going to Hannah's room, gone was the fairy princess castle and pink bedding, it had been replaced by dolphins covering every open space. "Sweetie, calm down. The party doesn't start for at least an hour."

Hannah sighed, slipping into her coat, her blonde hair in a ponytail "But Cody said to be there early, do you really have to work?"

"we discussed this, Papa is going to take you." Bruce heard movement in the master bedroom, happy to hear Jack awake. 

Joker sighed but medicine was in reach as he went to the bathroom, surprised to look in the mirror, his face was naked...but it also appeared to have aged, so it had been a time then. Joker grabbed the pill bottle, popping two of the headache pills before leaving the bedroom. 

"Papa! hurry, we're going to be late." Hannah called from downstairs after she had slipped past her dad to get coffee.

"Who's yelling?" Joker stopped, his head throbbing and why was she yelling for Papa? He couldn't remember anything before waking up. Oh Joy it's going to be one of those times, thanks Jack. 

Bruce carried the coffee upstairs, he had put it in a thermos since their daughter was being rather persistent. "That would be Hannah, but I can tell by your attitude that you don't remember the late night we had. "

Joker nodded thanks for the coffee, late night? "No and whoever's yelling better stop before I make them."

"Now is that any way to talk about your daughter, Joker?" Bruce led Joker to the stairs while they talked, he could already see the man was in a foul mood and wasn't being surrounded by teenagers going to make that fun? 

"I don't have a daughter, Bruce. Never felt the need to procreate." Joker muttered, blinking against the harsh rays of sunlight that felt the need to make his migraine worse.

Bruce stopped Joker, with a restraining hand on his arm, the grip almost painful. "Now, Joker. You will be nice, I don't care what kind of mood you're in. Our daughter wants to go to this party and you will be taking her, any violence will be met with my own brand of punishment. I'm sure you can remember how that went."

Joker certainly did, the shiver passing through him even as he looked at the girl who was eagerly waiting by the front door. "Fine."

Hannah smiled, The party was going to be fun even if her dad wasn't going to be there, she could spend time with Papa before the snow start. Since their road was always tricky to navigate during this time of year. 

Joker could feel the change in the air as he walked outside, he had a daughter. From what he could see a teenager, he was a Papa. Will wonders ever cease? 

The sunlight glinting off his hand made him look down. He turned back toward the house, but couldn't go back as he was pulled toward the car. "Bruce?" 

Bruce heard his name called, looking out at the driveway, Joker's inquiring face asking a question as he held up his left hand. Bruce went to the front door and opened it, holding up his own, showing the matching ring. "Love you too, be safe sweetie. " 

Hannah pulled her Papa to the car, only releasing him to go to the drivers side. 

it appeared there was still ways Joker could be surprised. 

Married to Bruce Wayne, his Dark Knight.


End file.
